


To life

by DailyLife



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dallas - Freeform, F/M, Roadtrip, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Frederick Chilton has mandatory vacation days which he uses to spend in Dallas Texas on suggestion of an orderly. This wasn't what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To life

**Author's Note:**

> For @fatherchilton on Twitter :) :D

Frederick looked from the small railed terse of his hotel room out onto downtown Dallas, it was mostly construction sites of buildings and roads because god knew their was traffic only because of it. But he was staying in the W Hotel and his view included AT&T plaza across the street which held a radio station, news station, the American Airlines center and a restaurant or two, from what Frederick could tell, in its rentable buildings that made the horse shoe like shape of the plaza. The modernness of the part of the city made the rest look less appealing to go to or at least look at. Weather wise it was hot at least to Frederick, upper eighties with clear skies and slight humidity what would be a prefect day to a native Texan would and was hell for a life long northerner like Frederick.

The decision to waste his required vacation days in Dallas, Texas was a location suggestion made by a orderly back at the hospital who was in college in Baltimore currently but had come up from North Eastern Texas and had actually been kind enough to give him a list of places worth visiting in the state, the orderly had also warned kindly about long car rides just from city to city and he hadn't taken that seriously until he had gotten there. The W Hotel was explained to be the 'Waldorf of Dallas' and how true that was. The color of the paint on the rails was a white and the paint actually didn't flake off when he accidentally brushed up against it. The Saturday morning rush hour was over but that wasn't stopping the constant blast of car horns honking from the street bellow and the near by highway.

AT&T plaza was empty of people for the most part, except for the small crowd that had gathered near the radio station and was slowly dispersing, but it was to far for Frederick to see what was actually happening. It was the one day that Frederick had nothing planned which was rare because he was not a fan of being bored or alone for more than a short while. Music started playing down in the plaza, it wasn't that loud to Frederick but he could sort of make out what it was. A woman was singing along with the song 'Queenie Eye' by the Beatles, Sir Paul McCartney, it didn't seem like the voice of the woman was in the actual song but being projected with it.

He had to admit curiosity of what was happening and the amount of boredom that he knew was ahead of him, pushed him to walk back into his hotel room, shut the sliding glass doors behind him, grab his blazer from the desk chair, grab his room key and head out of his room to see what was happening in the plaza across the street. Frederick exited the lobby and staff gestured to ask if he was taking his car out or not, he waved it off taking the short cut to the sidewalk. He crossed the road at the nearest crosswalk and walked up the sidewalk to the small amount of stairs up to the plaza. 

Once he was on the plaza he paused to watch college aged men walk away from the once been crowd with signs of sunburns and chairs in the cases slung over their backs. Younger women lingered near the area with sound equipment with water bottles in hand, modern hippie style clothing on. Everyone, who wasn't disassembling equipment and putting it cases to take it back inside the radio station, were standing in groups talking excitedly. For a spring, mid day Saturday outing the women were certainly not wearing a whole lot of clothing. 

Frederick walked to a short but empty concrete wall that some people were using as a bench on the other walls, for his pleasure he would just be observing everyone after all he was a psychiatrist and during grad school one of his required courses was sociology. His cane acquired some attention but he had learned in the few days before that southerners, mostly Texans had the tact to keep it to themselves and not stare. But he had gotten used to the stares, back home it was just something he had just had to deal with.

"No I told you I was taking the rest of the day off."

The voice that wasn't his scared Frederick, because it was just so close. It was just a woman who had sat oddly close to him with only a head phone bud on and a phone to her ear, in her lap she held a portable box and microphone that had wires attaching the box, microphone and headphone together. Frederick looked at the woman for a moment then looked back to the group of slightly group older men he was studying earlier, in the seconds he looked at the woman she gave him a smile.

"I will be in touch with you on Monday." 

The woman spoke again into the phone and Frederick guessed the conversation ended because out of the corner of his eye he saw her put her phone down beside her.

"Sorry about that." 

The woman now spoke to Frederick, she had a bright smile on her face and thought for a moment before extending her hand. Her white smile was complimented by her outfit of cut off Jean shorts, a grey sports bra and a transparent white t-shirt with the logo 'the ticket' printed in large ugly orange letters.

"AnnaBelle- I'm guessing your not here for my commentary now are you?" 

AnnaBelle's deep southern accent was now more noticeable. A lot of people said that southern accents are harder to understand but the reality is that they actually pronounce the entire word instead of it getting lost in a fast jumble of words. 

Frederick turned back to her and gave it a 'what the hell' thought to himself, taking her out reached hand. It wasn't usual that he allowed himself to met new people or even sit this close to a complete stranger. But this time maybe he could make himself seem normal for once, and that was going to take some slight lying.

"Frederick."

Her smile never lost its spark while she spoke. It was something Frederick immediately noticed about her.

"Okay Frederick, where you from?"

She asked him with the utter simplicity you would use to ask for glass of water or the vegetarian version of the meal you were having.

"I'm from Baltimore."

His reply was in utter simplicity as well because this was a simple conversation he missed having with new people he met.

"Why are you here in Dallas?"

AnnaBelle's appearance almost matched her hospitality, with red-blonde hair that she had put up in a temporary bun, surprising gorgeous grey eyes that spoke far more than her words and sharp but subtle features.

"Mandatory vacation and one of my employees recommended getting out of the state."

AnnaBelle nodded "At least you some time off right? You going to spend it with family or friends?"

"No, I don't have ether."

"What do you mean? A man like you has got to have a friend or two, maybe even a football blonde at home?"

"Football blonde?"

"Basically what you could call up north a trophy wife."

"Oh, no."

"So what's up with the no friends? Do you always wake up on the wrong side of the bed or somethin?"

"In my profession you're ether a incompetent sissy with ethics or a competent asshole with none.. I chose the latter of the two."

"Let me guess your some type of politician or doctor?"

"Psychiatrist- Head Administrator of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane."


End file.
